Forgiven
by Jade2Hard
Summary: After the war, Harry leaves a crying Hermione behind. Will she be able to move on? Songfic Within Temptation-Forgiven. Character Death


Disclaimer; I do **NOT **own Harry Potter nor any other characters.

The war is over and Harry left a crying Hermione behind. Will she be able to move on?

The story is a song fic based on the song by Within Temptation-Forgiven.

Very sad so Rated M for character death.

Maybe some DH spoilers

* * *

Hermione ran to his side and held a lifeless Harry in her arms. The war was finally over but ended in tragedy. "Harry…Harry please…" Hermione sobbed into his chest that no longer rose nor fell from breath. After agony and fatigue, the love of her life was gone. After trying to help protect him all these years, he was gone. "No! No!" Hermione cried out pleading for him to wake up. "Harry, please…" she cried desperately as she shook him for the last time before running her fingers through his bloody, sweaty and disheveled hair.

_Couldn't save you from the start_

_Love you so it hurts my sou__l_

_Can you forgive me for trying again_

_Your silence makes me hold my breath_

_Time has passed you by_

Hermione continued to sob in his chest as everyone who survived the war crowed around the scene. Everyone was carrying deceased bodies out of the field and people were being healed of their wounds. The area was just chaotic. Ron was on the side with his sister and what was left of his brothers. Everyone tried to hold in the tears but they all came falling down their cheeks. Everyone tried their hardest to help Harry defeat the notorious Voldemort and they did. The Dark Lord was gone as well but they just couldn't save Harry. "Come Hermione…." Ron said sympathetically trying to pry her from Harry to console her but she just couldn't let go. She didn't want to. Harry was really gone. The one person who she genuinely loved was gone…and she never got to say goodbye.

_Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world_

_Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own_

_Here I am left in silence_

"I'm here." Ron whispered as Hermione decided let go of Harry to hug Ron in need of some affection shown to her that Harry couldn't provide for her at this point. Hermione sniffed in Ron's chest sobbing more now as every still stood around in sympathy. Harry fought so hard this day. He saved her and many other but at the end…his body could only take so much and Voldemort hit him with the Killing Curse as Harry said it right after, killing Voldemort. Harry laid cold on the floor with his hand still lightly grasping his wand. His eyes were slightly open and his pink lips parted.

_You gave up the fight_

_You left me behind_

_All that's done´s forgiven_

_You'll always be mine_

_I know deep inside_

_All that's done´s forgiven_

"May we all remember Harry Potter." the priest said at Harry's funeral. Everyone graced their presence to show their sympathy. He saved the wizarding world and everyone owed him their life. Hermione stood in front of his casket just staring at it. The shiny mahogany wood was just his taste and fit for him. Beautiful flowers from everyone who attended rested on top of the casket. It was such a beautiful ceremony and he would've loved it. It didn't seem so sad because the sun shined and the birds were chirping. It was more like a celebration of his life….but Hermione didn't think of it in that way. It was the most gloomy day of her life. At the end, everyone left not being able to bare it any longer. Hermione stood there with her arms crossed…still wondering why he left her so sudden. Her heart was broken. She could barely see through her swollen eyes. The sun beamed down in her face but yet she still felt cold. A tear slowly fell down her cheek. She looked up at the sky wondering if he was looking down at her.

_I watched the clouds drifting away_

_Still the sun can't warm my face_

_I know it was destined to go wrong_

_You were looking for the great escape_

_To chase your demons away_

She felt so guilt-ridden not being able to protect him in that very moment he passed away. She was always there when they had their risky adventures. From when they first met first year, to the Basilisk the second, the fight at the Ministry with the Death Eaters….Hermione felt like she needed to be there to jump in front of him or to push him out of the way when that curse was thrown at him. She was no where to be found. After all of these years of fighting….it took his life away finally. It wasn't suppose to end this way. This war was the last great war. It was going to resolve which side would come out triumphant. Of course, the noble side came out victorious…. but at a penalty. Hermione was in denial that he wouldn't come back. She kept telling herself that he would return. She waited in front of his casket waiting for him to just open it and walk out like normal and scooping her off her feet so they can live in peace and have the life and family he promised her. Three kids….two boys and one girl, she remembered….. But there was nothing but calmness. Her throat nearly closed up on her from choking on her tears. She hyperventilated from crying so much. She couldn't even breath in. "How am I going to do this with out you? You were suppose to be with me. You weren't suppose to leave me behind, Harry." she said silently crying. She buried her face in her hands weeping. She felt guilty that she couldn't save him but furious that he left her.

_Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world_

_Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own_

_And here I am left in silence_

"Hermione?" Ron said placing a delicate hand on her shoulder. His eyes were red while saying his last goodbye to his best friend. His only real friend at that. Hermione didn't pay him any awareness. He looked down at her and saw the streams of tears left on her cheek. "I'm so sorry." he said hugging her. She stood silent just staring ahead. She looked up at Ron and gave him a small smiling thanking him for being on her side this whole time. "I found this ring on his nightstand." Hermione said lifting her left hand revealing a beautiful engagement ring. Ron held her hand and ran a thumb over the diamond. "Wow…." he said softly. She sniffed more knowing that there wont be a wedding. "Along with this note." she said reaching into her pocket pulling out a note. Ron slowly took it from her and he opened it up and read it;

"My Love,

This ring is something I wanted to give you beforehand. But I didn't want to start something that I couldn't finish. If you are reading this….then I couldn't finish it. I am so sorry. Don't think that I didn't say goodbye to you because I am saying this now. Don't let me hold you back. Live the life you wanted and I will forever be on your side. Keep this ring to remember me by. It symbolizes my love for you. I love you Hermione…always have….and always will. -Harry"

Ron closed his eyes and sighed heavily. His best friend had so much to offer…and now he couldn't. Ron folded the paper up and his eyes watered. He had to take a second to be able to talk again. Hermione already knew what the paper read. She just shook her head and looked down and cried. "Oh, Hermione." Ron said holding her. She cried yet again. "I'm here for you." he said kissing the top of her head.

_You gave up the fight_

_You left me behind_

_All that's done´s forgiven_

_You'll always be mine_

_I know deep inside_

_All that's done´s forgiven_

6 months after Harry death…Hermione still couldn't get over it. While showering, she kneeled over in the shower crying as she held her knees close to her chest. Her tears blended in with the water hitting her face. Her head was buried in her knees as she sobbed away. "Harry…come back please. I miss you so much." she begged desperately. It was a daily habit for her that she had picked up. She wished and hoped and begged for him to come back but…he never did. She decided to sit in the backyard on a swing. She silently twirled the engagement ring on her finger. The ring Harry was suppose to give her in person. She still wore it. Although she was now single, she was the most married girl ever. Her heart always have and always will belong to Harry. She sat in her garden watching the sunset…by herself. It was something she and Harry did every night during the summer. She remembered he would always swing with her as they cuddled under a small blanket telling stories of their past lives. She inhaled the sweet scent of the flowers. It really didn't matter to her though. Harry wasn't there to inhale it with her. It still hits her hard that he wasn't around. She couldn't think straight, she had distant herself from everyone and everything. She missed Ron's engagement to Luna. Ginny's birthday. There was just no point anymore. She wasn't happy. It was just nothing but silence in her life. Another tear fell from her eye thinking about him. She thought of all the blissful moments between him and her. Everything around her reminded her of Harry. She would wake up everyday and expect Harry to drape an arm around her pulling her down to sleep another 10 minutes along with him. Now….she just gets up on her own with no one to pull her down. How he would walk in on her washing dishes and cover her eyes from behind asking 'Guess who?' Of course she always knew. Now…she washes the dishes in silence without any footsteps behind her. There was nothing for her in this world. She stared into the sunset counting the minutes until it sets. She closed her eyes and pictured him in her head and a smile crept on her face. She belonged with him.

_I've been so lost since you've gone_

_Why not me before you?_

_Why did fate deceive me?_

_Everything turned out so wrong_

_Why did you leave me in silence?_

Hermione started thinking. What was she doing here? She was by herself. Harry wasn't here. For the first time in 6 months, she felt like she was thinking straight. She only felt right in _his _arms…and that's where she was destined to go. It was fate. She didn't even need to think about her action. She wanted this. Hermione went back inside her house and she wrote something on a sheet of paper and she snatched her car keys from the coffee table and stormed out of the house. She started the car and drove off without hesitation. She knew where she was going…she knew where she wanted to go….she knew where she needed to be. The sun had completely set by now. It was just her and the darkness. She drove her car hasty wanting to get to her destination faster. The speedometer needle rose hitting high speeds. 30mph….50mph….70mph….85mph….until she hit the maximum speed of 120mph. The engine was roaring loudly and the steering wheel shook intensely. A slight mishap could lead her to crash. She sighed and looked down at her ring and twirled it with her thumb from the same hand. "Always have….always will…" she whispered affectionately. She looked at the road and she closed her eyes and let go of the wheel without interest to where it would go. The car swerved violently making skid marks and screeching loudly before crashing into the concrete wall and plunging into the river below...

_You gave up the fight_

_You left me behind_

_All that's done´s forgiven_

_You'll always be mine_

_I know deep inside_

_All that's done´s forgiven_

Later that night, Ron and Luna went to visit Hermione to keep her company. "Hello?" Ron called out as he and Luna walked in after no one answered the door. "Its quiet." Luna said in her small voice as she looked around in the kitchen and living room as Ron walked through the small hall looking for where she might be. He sensed something wrong. He sighed and rubbed his stubble chin and spotted a small note next to the phone. He slowly lifted it and read what it said;

"I've given up….please forgive me. -Hermione"


End file.
